parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rhinoceros
The black rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) is the most well known of the five living rhinoceros species, with its aggressive reputation and highly publicised international conservation drive. Black rhinoceros are in fact grey in colour and are distinguished from the other African species (which is also grey) the white rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum), by its pointed, prehensile upper lip; white rhinoceros have square lips. Both African rhinoceros species possess two horns, made from clumped fibres rather than bone, and the taller front horn may be 60 centimetres or longer. It is estimated that 96 % of the black rhino population was lost between 1970 and 1992. The black rhino has a characteristic pointed, prehensile upper lip, which is adapted for grasping leaves and twigs. Roles * It played Heimlich in A Wildlife's Life * It played Don Gourdon in WildlifeTales * It played Huntsman in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Joe "J.J." Ranft in African Animals, Inc. * It played Torosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Savage Woog in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Diesel in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Styracosaurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Zeo Zord IV in Animal Rangers Zeo * It played Woog in We're Back!: An African Animal's Story * It played Dim in An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Black Rhino 8.6.2012 Hero and Circle HI 48366.jpg File:Rhinoceros, Black.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Rhino.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E6_0343.jpg Fantasia 2000 Rhinos.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2731.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Dexter's Lab Rhino.jpg PPG Rhino.png peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3799.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Madagascar 2 Rhino.png zambezia-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rhinos.png Black Rhinoceros (Wild Kratts).png TWT Rhino.png Black_Rhinoceros (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Rhino.png PPG Movie Rhino.png NatM Rhino.jpg Rhino aj.jpg Narnia Rhino.png JEL Rhinos.png GaoBaM Rhino.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg S4E20.207_The_Guys_on_Rhinos.png Family Guy Rhino.jpg Rhino.png bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10165.jpg IMG_7861.PNG See Also * White Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Rhinoceroses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:James and the Giant Peach Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Donkey Kong Country Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals